El amor en los tiempos de la mafia
by anonimacullen
Summary: Bella hija del mafioso más importante de Estados Unidos se ha mudado a Forks ella solo espera pasar desapercibida como las veces anteriores, pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue conocer a una pequeña duende y a su hermano los cuales cambiaran su vida por completo, pero nada es lo que parece TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo día ante mí, abro los ojos y me encuentro en otra ciudad, otra vida. Mi nombre es Isabella, siempre lo odie así que me puedes decir bella.

Es mi tercera mudanza en 2 meses, mi padre Charlie Swan es el mafioso más grande de Estados Unidos tengo todo lo que alguien podría desear menos paz y una familia de verdad, ¿quieres conocer mi historia?

Nací un 13 de septiembre hace 17 años en Florida, llevo mudándose por todo Estados Unidos, siempre es lo mismo Charlie recibe una amenaza y yo tengo que mudarme con él. De mi madre no sé nada, parece que huyo cuando nací, sólo tengo un amigo Emmet mi guardaespaldas, mañana comienzo clases en el nuevo instituto haré lo que se hacer mejor pasar desapercibida y esperar a mudarme de nuevo.

HOLA AOY NUEVA EN FANFICION(ESCRIBIENDO) YA TENGO UN PAR DE CAPITULO ESCRITOS, SI LES PARECE INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA O LES GUSTA ESPERO QUE ME LO DIGAN MAÑANA SUBIRE NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO LEAN Y NADA QUE TENGAN UN BONITO DIA


	2. CHAPTER 2!

Hora de ir a la escuela, al ser el primer día en el nuevo instituto sabía que tenía que vestir bien, era la hija de un mafioso y aunque no me gustase tenía que verme como tal, cogí una blusa Negra con detalles dorados y un poco abierta en la espaldas, jeans ajustados y zapatos bajos negros.

-Bellita apúrate o llegaremos tarde- escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo / guardaespaldas/ compañero encubierto de clase.

Baje a desayunar lo más rápido que pude, tome una manzana y un jugo.

-Vamos Bella vamos ya quiero conocer la nueva escuela- dijo Emmett gritando, podía ser tan desesperante cuando se lo proponía.

-Emmett comportare- le dije en broma- a veces pareces un niño de 2 años.  
Como siempre mi padre debía estar en algún lugar atendiendo sus "negocios".

Subí a la camioneta blindada y nos dirigimos hacia el exclusivo instituto privado.

Al llegar lo único que vi fueron autos de lujo, chicos que se veían con un ego del piso al cielo y por supuesto las típicas plásticas que no faltan en ningún instituto. Entre lentamente si entiendo e observada por la mayoría de personas dentro de la escuela. Llegue la dirección junto con Emmett recogimos nuestro horario.

-Belli creo que no tenemos las mismas clases.-dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Emmett tu estas un curso más arriba que yo- dije lentamente.

-¿En qué salón tienes tu primera clase? Vamos te iré a dejar y luego te recogeré, por favor Bella recuerda que te cuido y cualquier cosa solo llámame, hermanita te quiero- Emmett me fundió en un abrazo hermano oso como lo llamamos nosotros.  
Lentamente nos dirigimos a historia, mi primera clase.

-Espérame aquí al salir Bella- dijo seriamente.

-Si papá- le dije sarcásticamente- me quede viéndolo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

Entre al salón y me di cuenta que todos los que estaban ahí me estaban observando.

Me senté en un sitio libre y tan solo espere a que se terminará esta clase, este día y poder ir a mi casa a sumergirme en mis libros favoritos.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, tengo 17 años, ¿eres nueva verdad?- Dijo todo muy rápido, se veía pequeña, con rasgos delicados como una hada y con cabello negro que apunta en todas las direcciones.

-Soy Bella Swan-ella abrió un poco los labios sorprendida, seguro sabía quién era mi padre- Y si soy nueva, acabo de llegar de San Francisco.

-Bella presiento que seremos grandes amigas-dijo con una sonrisa de gato con botas, sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

La clase pasó rápido, por suerte Emmett ya estaba esperándome al salir del salón.

-Emmett te presento a Alice, Alice él es Emmett- dije señalando a cada uno, Alice abrazó a Emmett como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Alice abrazo a Emmett como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre- dijo Emmett sobándose la barriga.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre- le conteste en broma.

-Vamos a la cafetería, les presentare a mi hermano mellizo- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, compramos nuestro almuerzo y seguimos a Alice hacia una mesa cercana, fue en ese momento cuando lo vi…

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUENO LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA, INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR EN LA NOCHE, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS, JURO QUE NO LAS DECEPCIONARE Y TRBAJARE PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA CADA VEZ MEJOR, ESTABA PENSANDO EN HACER UN CAPITULO DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD PERO YA VEREMOS COMO SE DESARROLLA LA HISTORIA, MUCHA GRACIAS POR LEER ENSERIO.

MARY


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAP 3 **_

_Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, compramos nuestro almuerzo y seguimos a Alice hacia una mesa cercana, fue en ese momento cuando lo vi…_

-Hermanito ella es Bella, Bella él es mi hermano Edward- dijo Alice, me quede mirando al hermoso hombre que tenía frente a mí, ojos verdes, cabello bronce y un cuerpo esculpido lo hacían lucir como uno de los chicos más lindos que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Mucho gusto, encantado de conocerte- dijo Edward mi dios griego perfecto mirándome a los ojos.

-Y yo soy Emmett- se interpuso en medio de nosotros y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, podía ser tan sobreprotector a veces.

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo Alice rompiendo la tensión- Bueno Bella cuéntanos acerca de ti.

-Alice no hay cosas muy importantes, tengo 17 años y me cabo de mudar, Emmett es como mi hermano y esa es maso menos la historia de mi vida- dije, no queriendo dar más detalles de quien era mi padre ni de mi familia.

-¿Qué clase tienes luego?- dijo Edward mirando a los ojos, como alguien podía hacerme sentir tantas cosas tan solo con mirarme a los ojos.

-Biología- dije después de un momento.

-Genial tenemos la misma clase- dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

Nos levantamos, le di un beso en la mejilla a Emmett y Alice y junto con Edward me dirigí al laboratorio. Al entrar nos dirigimos a una mesa en la parte de ataras del salón.

-¿De dónde vienes Bella?- dijo Edward con su media sonrisa moja bragas.

-De Florida, me gustaba mucho el lugar, pero me tuve que mudar por los negocios de mi papá- le dije bajando la cabeza.

-UY UY UY ¿nueva adquisición Edward?- un rubio detrás de nosotros me miraba de una sonrisa burlona mientras agarraba mi cabello.

-Vete Newton y te advierto no te acerques a Bella, sino te va a ir mal - Edward estaba visiblemente enojado, el tal Newton se fue rápido, pero antes me mando un beso volado.-Lamento que hayas tendido que ver esto, Newton es un patán.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, bienvenidos a la primera clase de biología del semestre, espero que se hayan sentado con la persona correcta ya que esta será su compañero por el resto del semestre- dijo el profesor Banner.-Ahora empecemos con el primer ejercicio práctico

El día paso relativamente rápido, Edward sabía exactamente lo que hacía en la clase de biología.

-Bella tienes como volver a casa- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, Emmett me lleva y me trae a la escuela- en ese instante vi como hizo una mueca, ¿Celoso? Hay bella estas alucinando.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo de manera seca.

Fui a buscar a Emmett para así poder dirigirnos a mi casa, estaba muy cansada y la actitud de Edward me había dejado más que confundida. Me despedí de Alice y junto con Emmett viajamos en silencio con dirección a mi casa.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi mejor amigo.

-Sí, solo un poco cansada- subí a mi habitación, esperando que mañana sea un día mejor y rogando por poder entender la actitud de Edward.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con él…

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y LOS FOLLOWS Y LOS REVIEWS NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN LEERLOS, COMO PUEDEN VER ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DÍAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES Y ADVERTIRLES QUE NO TODO ES COMO PARECE Y MAS ADELANTE PODRAN DARSE CUENTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA.**

**PD: ES RATING M PORQUE MAS ADELANTE HABRAN LEMMONS**

**PD 2: PERDON POR CUALQUIER FALTO ORTOGRAFICA Y SUGERENCIAS/ RECOMENDACIONES/ CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDAS **

_**MARY**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Me levante un poco cansada, mis sueños habían sido de lo más placenteros, ¿para qué soñar con los angelitos, cuando podías soñar con Edward?

Me prepare para ir a la escuela, me puse unos jeans azules pegados, una blusa amarilla y unos zapatillas converse negras, cuando baje a desayunar ya estaba Emmett esperándome para ir a la escuela.

-¿Bellita ya estas lista?-dijo Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

-Puedes tragar antes de hablar- rodee los ojos.

-Alguien amaneció de mal humor-.

-Vamos a la escuela antes de que se nos haga tarde- dije cogiendo mi mochila y saliendo en dirección al garaje.

Nos dirigimos a la escuela en silencio, al llegar vi a Alice en el estacionamiento dando saltitos en su sitio, no sabía cómo esa pequeña podía tener tanta energía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Bella HOLA BELLA AQUÍ!- Alice prácticamente corrió así mí y me fundió en un abrazo.

-A-li-li-ceee no p-uue-do res-pi-raaar- no sabía cómo alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza.

-Alice puedes dejar a Bella de una vez- Alice me soltó

-Hola Bella- Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí como tonta.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, por suerte esta clase solo me tocaba con Alice y ya no con Edward.

-Bella solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase seremos amigas, hermanas- no sé porque lo dijo pero me pareció un poco extraño.

-Claro Alice muy buenas amigas- le dije dándole un ligero abrazo, ella solo bajo la cabeza y se dedicó a hacer dibujos en su libreta.

El día se pasó rápido, almorcé con Emmett y Alice, ella se veía rara pero lo deja pasar, lo que me preocupaba un poco era ver que Edward no se encontraba por ningún lado de la cafetería, ¿estaría con alguna chica?, me sumergí en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien me movía.

-Bella, es hora de ir a clase- me levante lentamente y me dirigí a mi próxima clase, biología.

Al llegar no encontré a Edward por ningún lado, extraño, definitivamente muy extraño.

La clase se pasó lenta, muy lenta para mi gusto, al salir encontré algo que me sorprendió, vi a Edward caminando hacia mí, es como si la escena estuviera en cámara lenta.

-Bella lamento no haber podido ir a biología, no me sentía bien- dijo dándome una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, tengo todos los apuntes por si los quieres- dije.

-Bella este yo me preguntaba si- me dijo nervioso tomando su cabello- te gustaría ir a cenar hoy a mi casa, junto con mis padres y Alice.

-Ehh Claro me encantaría Edward, ¿a qué hora?

-Paso por ti a las 8- me dio una de sus sonrisas matadoras.

-¿Sabes dónde vivo?- pregunte

-Se mas de ti de lo que tú crees Bella- me dijo al oído, me estremecí, le di una mirada rápida y me fui casi corriendo junto a Emmett.

-¿Estas muy roja Bella que pasó?- pregunto Emmett, yo simplemente me dedique a asentir con mi cabeza, sin estar segura de lo que acababa de suceder.

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward, ¿estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo mi hermana pequeña

-Claro que si Alice, recuerda que esa familia tiene que pagar por lo que nos hicieron, llevamos planeando esto casi un año, pronto nuestra venganza estará completa- Alice solo asintió y con la idea de mi venganza en la mente me dirigí hacia el instituto.

**CHANCHANCHAN Se que el capítulo anterior fue corto, pero me inspire y termine de escribir esto, les dije que nada es lo que parece… jeejjeje bueno mañana en la tarde actualizo besos! REVIEWS, OPINIONES, CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS? Las espero que les haya gustado, gracias a Daniielacullen por su review y ella me inspiro a escribir este pequeño pedacito extra de capitulo, los capítulos serán más largos lo prometo **


	5. Chapter 5

_**BELLA POV**_

Faltaban pocas horas para mi cita con Edward y su familia, me aliste los mejor que pude, me puse un vestido hasta la rodilla sin tirantes azul con pequeños detalles plateados en el busto. Me delinee los ojos, me puse un poco de brillo labial y rímel.

Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que faltaban cinco minutos para que Edward pasara por mí, justo a tiempo pensé.

Tome un pequeño bolso negro, metí mi celular, mi billetera y baje a esperar a Edward.

-Bella ¿Dónde vas?- me miro Emmett.

-Voy a cenar con Edward cúbreme con mi padre ¿sí?- dije dándole la cara de corderito degollado que siempre funcionaba.

-Está bien Bella pero yo iré contigo- hice una mueca de disgusto pero no me quedo más remedio que asentir.

Edward llego, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Emmett también tiene que ir con nosotros, si no mi padre no me dejara salir- dije apenada.

-No hay problema, es bienvenido- me dio una sonrisa torcida.

Nos dirigimos en silencio en dirección a la casa de Edward, estaba entre el bosque, a casi 1 hora de mi casa.

Al llegar me di cuenta que la casa de Edward era más grande de lo que imagine, si pensaba que mi casa era una mansión la de él era por lo menos 2 veces más grande que la mía, blanca con grandes ventanales, muy hermosa.

Si por fuera era linda, por dentro era espectacular, la elegancia de los muebles se notaba en cada rincón de la sala.

No vi a Alice por ningún lado, y tampoco a los padres de Edward.

-Esta noche será solo para 2- susurro Edward en mi oído

-Por aquí señorita- me tomo de la mano.

Al llegar al comedor, Edward me ayudo a sentarme.

Sirvieron la cena, y luego de un par de minutos, hable.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunte.

-Bella, deja que te cuente una historia, Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen- espera Cullen, de donde me sonaba ese apellido.- ellos murieron hace dos años y desde ese momento jure venganza hacia el hombre que los asesino.

Claro! Cullen, la familia mafiosa que le lleva haciendo la competencia a mi padre desde que tengo memoria, ¿muertos? ¿Mi padre será el culpable? Note que la expresión de Edward cambio, no esto definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Edward creo que será mejor que me vaya- Esperaba que Emmett estuviera cerca.

-Isabella, lamentablemente eso no va a ser posible- se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, me agarro de la nuca y lentamente empezó a tirar de mi cabello.

-Edward, me lastimas- las lágrimas brotaban sin poder controlarlas.

-Déjame que te explique Isabella, te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo quiera, tu padre va a pagar contigo lo que hizo con mis padres, créeme te arrepentirás de haber nacido- lo último lo dijo mirándome a los ojos de una manera furiosa.

Intente escapar, me dirigí a la puerta lo más rápido que pude, pero en ese momento Emmett me intersecto.

-Emm vamos rápido, corre- le dije al borde de la desesperación.

-Lo siento Bella pero no puedes salir de aquí- ¿Qué?

-Emmett tú también estas con él en esto, no Emm tu no- en este momento definitivamente estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Lo siento Bella pero lo que tu padre le hizo a mis tíos no tiene perdón- ¿Tíos?

Intente buscar mi teléfono, claro mi bolso se quedó en el comedor, resignada y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba mire a los ojos a Edward.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le pregunte.

-Oh Bella no te preocupes, muy pronto te enteraras- me devolvió la mirada, se volteo y lentamente se perdió entre los pasillos.

-Ven Bella, te mostrare tu habitación- dijo Emmett.

Resignada empecé a seguir a Emmett a lo que sería mi nuevo encierro, mi prisión personal.

-Bella solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te protegeré- no sabía si creerle, tan solo me limite a asentir.

_**EDWARD POV **_

Hoy era el día, en pocas horas los Swan pagarían lo que mis padres habían sufrido.

Me dirigí a la casa de Charlie Swan, quitarle a su hija era satisfactorio, pero recogerla de su propia casa era casi bello.

Al llegar salude a Bella con un beso en la mejilla, sentí un pequeña corriente eléctrica la cual deje pasar.

-Emmett también tiene que ir con nosotros, si no mi padre no me dejara salir- dijo un poco sonrojada, JA! Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

-No hay problema, es bienvenido- dije.

Intercambie miradas con Emmett y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Llegar a mi casa era un laberinto, lo cual me garantizaba que Charlie no nos encontrara tan fácilmente.

-Esta noche será solo para 2- susurre en el oído de Bella.

-Por aquí señorita- la tome y la lleve con dirección al comedor.

Después de comer, Bella me pregunto sobre mis padres, llego la hora de la acción.

Le conté acerca de mis padres, acerca de lo que su padre hizo con ellos, al parecer ella empezó a atar cabos, intento pararse, de esto no iba a huir tan fácilmente.

-Emm vamos rápido, corre- oh que linda, aun creía que podía escapar.

-Lo siento Bella pero no puedes salir de aquí- JA si supiera que Emmett ha estado de mi parte desde siempre

-Emmett tú también estas con él en esto, no Emm tu no- dijo Bella al borde de las lágrimas, por un segundo sentí lastima por lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue solo un segundo.

-Lo siento Bella pero lo que tu padre le hizo a mis tíos no tiene perdón- Emmett era mi primo, nos llevábamos casi 2 años y él había crecido con mis padres, Alice y conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- oh que linda, tan inocente, me miro con ojos fieros, si quería juego, juego iba a tener.

-Oh Bella no te preocupes, muy pronto te enteraras- me voltee y me di me dirigí hacia mi estudio.

Estuve esperando esto tanto tiempo por esto, al fin tenia a Isabella Swan a mi merced.

Hola, este capítulo fue más largo Muchas gracias a CaroZapXD por su review, espero que me sigan dando sus opiniones, sugerencias o lo que quieran! Nos leemos mañana adiós!

Mary


End file.
